Black Rose
by drillgirl13
Summary: Naru left and Mai has moved on and started her own ghost hunting group but after her group becomes more and more famous, people mistake Mai as a young girl named Kori Sanders. Mai must face demons, ghost, and other things that go bump in the night while also trying to figure out if her love for the now returned Naru is real and also find out the secrets of her past.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mai's P.O.V

_"I like you Naru!" I said suddenly feeling my face start to burn from embarrassment. We were in the middle of the woods and waiting to find out if they found Naru's brother and I just confessed. Oh my God, Mai! What wrong with you!?_

_ If I wasn't around Naru so much, I would have never noticed his eyes widen a fraction but it disappeared and was replaced by anger. "Is it me you like or Gene?"_

_ I collapsed to my knees and cried. How could he ask that question? If he really cared about me he would have known that I fell in love with him first. And that was it. He didn't care at all. So, in return I just smiled and said, "You might be right."_

_ And he answered with a grumble saying, "I know I'm right."_

. . .

I sighed and looked back at the files. Why was I even thinking of that?! It's over. Naru's been gone for a full year and I did not miss him or anyone from SPR. We all gave each other our numbers (besides Naru) and we did keep in touch. For like two weeks.

A few weeks after Naru left and I lost contact with everyone, I was transfer to a school for kids with special talents. Most of the population of the school were normal teens that were really, and I mean really, good at art, music, sports, and any other talent you can think of. They were upcoming stars while the rest of us, the 1% of teens with psychic abilities, were signaled out and blamed for any weird occurrence and since I've been here there's been a lot. So, a few kids and I started a ghost hunting club and I had experience at this.

If Naru was here he wouldn't believe what happened to me. I'm the head honcho of a club and I'm ranked number one in my class. This is hard to achieve in a class full of really talented teens.

. . .

Naru's P.O.V 

I rubbed my shoulder as I dropped the last box on the floor. I called; sorry Lin called the whole gang and told them we were back. It was only a matter of seconds before they all came rushing in. "3- 2- 1—"

"Naru!" Monk yelled as the door slammed open and the whole gang filed in with a disgruntled Lin rubbing his forehead. I watched behind and waited for a little brunette with bright chocolate eyes to come in laughing and saying 'sorry I'm late'. But she never came.

"Welcome back Naru-san," John said and everyone else threw their hellos in. I answered them with a grunt as I lifted the box to the kitchen.

If Mai was here I knew she would chase me in here screaming that I should more considerate since everyone took time out to come see him. But, she wasn't here so Madoka did the honors of scolding me. I don't even know why she's still here, she only came to see Mai and she's not here so why bother me.

"By the way," Madoka pulled me by my collar out of the kitchen and placed me back in front of everyone where I tugged my collar out of her fingers and sat down on the nearby chair. "Where's Mai? I really wanted to see her!"

Everyone in the room stared at the floor as if it was much more interesting. Masako was the first to look up but she didn't answer, instead she covered her mouth with her sleeve and didn't look me in the eyes, which was weird because by now she'd be all over me.

"Well," Yasu started and then looked at everyone else. "we all kind of lost contact with one another for a while and then one day I thought we should all get together and have some tea, Mai was the only one I couldn't get a hold of. I called her apartment and someone else answered saying Mai moved out a month ago. So, we have no clue where she is."

Masako now wouldn't look anyone in the eyes. Her eyes told me she was holding something back.

"Masako, what do you know?" I asked.

Her face went beet red as everyone turned towards her. "Well, you see, since I'm famous I hear a lot of news and see things that haven't been released to the press yet," She trailed off. "Do you have a working computer?"

I gestured to my office and everyone filed in as she typed something in. Her hands left the keypad and turned it towards us so we could read the head line.

My eyes were drawn to the picture that showed a brunette talking to a man in his mid- twenties. The girl was gesturing to a clip board she was holding and around her stood some professors I've met before. Most of them were friends of my father's. And this is what the article said:

"Kori Sanders found?"

"A young girl going by the name Mai Taniyama has impressed professors over the nation with here rag tag group of young 'Ghost Hunters'. She solved some remarkable cases that even the top professors had trouble with. She is a young genius in her school and has some remarkable talents. When asked about her past and what led her to do the things she's been doing, she answered with, 'If you told me when I was younger I would become a ghost hunter, I would have laughed at you. It wasn't my dream to do this; after all, when I was a middle school student, the only thing I worried about was making money and staying alive, which is hard to do when you're an orphan with no parents. When I entered high school, I was extremely depressed and acted out in class putting me in a bad spot for class grades. I felt like I didn't belong. Then one day we had a ghost hunter and his assistant come check out the building next to our school. I kind of, accidently, hurt the assistant and the ghost hunter tricked me in working for him, saying I had to pay him back for his camera that I later learned was actually insured. But while working for him, we met a monk, a miko, a catholic priest, and the famous medium, Masako Hara. After some fights we easily connected and later the next day after finishing the case I was called and hired to work for that ghost hunter. After so many cases together, we become one big family and when we came to our last case together and went our separate ways, I knew what I wanted to do. I wanted to help people, and make sure they never felt like I did. It was all because of a little office called SPR that I become who I am right now.'

When we told this girl about another girl named Kori Sanders that would be around same age as her. Miss Taniyama said she never heard of a girl with that name. But days later when we went to Matt Sanders, Kori's uncle, and showed him a picture of Miss Taniyama, he said that she shares a striking resemblance to his niece. So, could this Mai Taniyama really be the missing Kori Sanders?"

We all stared in shock at the article. Of course, I heard the name Kori Sanders before and knew exactly who she was but I never once matched it up with Mai. Not once.

The door chimed and someone called out. Lin and I were the first to turn away from the article and leave to talk to our client. Moments later the rest of the gang filed out. I gestured to the couch.

The client sat and began to tell us her story.


	2. Chapter 2

In the first chapter I forgot to say that Ghost Hunt does not belong to me. I wish it did but it didn't. Also, I understand that Mai is OOC but all will become clear soon. I hope you enjoy!

~Drillgirl13

—

Chapter Two

Mai's P.O.V

My friends and I gawked at the huge mansion as we were ushered into an elegant dining room. Some people already sat at the large table and it only reminded me of the Urado case. I snickered. I wonder who's going to pretend to be Naru, the great Oliver Davis.

My friends and I took our seats and waited for the last group to show up. I instantly knew who the group was. At first, I didn't believe my gut feeling because Naru was in England and there was no way he wouldn't call me. Then again, I moved and they only had my apartment phone number and of course my gut feeling was right. In walked Naru, Lin, and everyone from SPR. I wanted to shrink so they wouldn't see me. I wasn't who I use to be and I didn't want to go through heart break again.

Myles grabbed my hand and smiled softly. He was one of the three boys in my group and the most serious and kindest. His brown eyes sparkled and his amber hair was slicked back. Atticus and Balthazar were the other two boys. They were twins and both jokesters. You couldn't tell them apart unless you looked them in the eyes. Atticus had grey eyes while Balthazar had emerald. But, both had blonde hair.

Our boys were outnumbered in our group. There were four girls counting me. The three other girls were Haven, Stella, and Kiara. Haven had black that gave midnight a run for its money and calm purple eyes. She brought peace to our crazy group while Stella with her blonde hair and sky blue eyes cause trouble with Atticus and Balthazar. Kiara was the quiet and shy one. Her brown hair curtained her face and he beautiful hazel eyes.

When everyone was seated the host asked us to introduce ourselves. Of course the older people went first. One group seemed kind while the other group seemed arrogant. Soon it was my turn to introduce myself.

I stood and grinned. "My name is Mai Taniyama, I'm 17 and I am a latent psychic. I can astral project, read auras, precognition, and intuition."

Myles was the next to stand. "My name is Myles, I am also 17 and I can read auras and read others thoughts," everyone shifted in their seats. "Don't worry. I only use it when I have to."

Haven stood next. "I'm Haven and I have animal telepathy."

"I'm Stella and I can channel and do some dowsing."

"Hello, I'm Kiara and I have divination and I can kind of read auras. Mai-sama is still teaching me."

"I'm Atticus,"

"And I'm Balthazar, and we can astral project and use telepathy." Both boys grinned at everyone around "Oh! And all of us are 17."

Myles grinned. "We did get permission from our parents, old guy," he addressed one of the older men across from us. All of the girls in my group giggled and I rolled my eyes.

Everyone mumbled who they were and we all turned to our host. She wrung her hands together and looked very nervous. "I have set up all your rooms. I hope they are to your likings. All of you also have a base where you can put your equipment," She turned to me. "Mrs. Taniyama, are you sure you don't want any money? Everyone here has a price."

I shook my head. "We are doing this for a school club. We cannot take your money. Anyways this is like a field trip for my group. Right guys?"

My whole group grinned from ear to ear and nodded. It's not like we don't get money. Our school pays for our clubs equipment and as of recently we've had a lot of sponsors. But, before all that had happened we did get donations from people we helped. They said it was a thank you gift and they would not take it back. One time a client even paid for my hospital bills when I got hurt when I got pushed down the stairs. Ha-ha. I guess I'm the same old Mai. Always the target of danger.

My team and I grabbed our bags and equipment and started to head to our base. We were half way down the hall when a chorus of "Mai's" stopped me mid step. I turned to my old team but the people who'd always be my family. I smiled widely.

"I haven't changed at all," I said laughing. "I forgot you guys were all here. I kept glaring at the very rude man." This wasn't a lie. There was something weird about him and SPR totally slipped my mind.

"Can we talk to you?" Monk asked. He smiled happily at me.

I turned to my team. I couldn't leave them and make them do everything alone. It was my job to help out too.

Myles grabbed my bag and my share of equipment and grinned. He whispered, "Go. I know you've been putting on a brave act for us. You don't have to. We all see you as a sister and that will never change. Go and talk to them; after all, it was your fault you lost contact."

I blush and glared. That jerk! I knew I was at fault for the loss of contact. I moved a week after they stopped talking to me and I knew the reason for it was because they were busy. Yasu with his midterms. Monk and Ayako were on a trip helping those with poltergeist problems and seeing Ayako's sick parents. I also knew that John went to Australia to visit his family and Masako went to America for some show. It was me who didn't call and say I moved. But, I had reasons too! I was busy with catch-up work and trying to help clients. I just became too busy. But, he didn't have to remind me of that!

"Ok Mai," Balthazar grinned. "We're gonna head to base and set up. You can chat with your friends."

Everyone nodded and continued towards base as I turned towards SPR. "Long time, no see," I laughed and felt tears burn my eyes but held them back. "What'cha been up to?"

. . .

Naru's P.O.V

Mai sat there apologizing to everyone about not keeping in touch. But, after everyone yelled at her saying that it was fine they all went on laughing. It was as if we never separated.

"So, Naru what have you been doing and why did you come back," She mocked my scowl. "'Once I find my brother I'm going home and the office will be shut down. The probability that I'll come back is close to zero.'"

Everyone laughed at her fail attempt at mocking me. "I said the probability was close to zero. I didn't say it was zero. But, I bet my brother is still bothering you."

Mai grinned widely. "Maybe," She paused and looked at everyone. "He's been telling me how everyone was doing so I wouldn't worry. I missed you all though. It's been crazy."

"Like you being this Kori Sanders?" Ayako pointed out.

"Yeah! What's up with that!? I can probably tell you all what Naru is thinking about this story," Mai smirked and everyone grinned at me as I looked at my files. I raised my brow.

"Oh really? Please enlighten us Mai."

Her face turned a bright red but she still glared, biting at my bait. "Knowing you Naru, you're probably think something along the lines of 'She's too stupid to be a genius like the newspaper article says'. Am I wrong, Naru?"

"I've said it once before and I'll say it again, you're getting smarter every day," Naru turned to Lin who bit back his laugh.

Mai exploded. "You jerk! Idiot! Narcissist!" She fumed.

"Same old Mai and Naru for you," Monk laughed. He wrapped his arms around Mai's head and she pounded on his arms.

"Let go of me, you big lug!" She yelled and everyone laughed as Monk pulled away pretending to be hurt. Masako covered her mouth with her kimono as Yasu started to harass Monk and Ayako beating him with her purse. John smiled softly at Mai then went to calm the fighting. Mai just stood there giggling.

It was as if nothing changed until that amber haired boy from Mai's group walked in. I think his name was Myles and I didn't like him one bit. He had this feeling around him that felt as if he could attack any second.

The boy must have been reading my thoughts when he glared at me. Of course I glared back.

"We have a problem, Mai," He said, not taking his eyes off me.

"What's wrong, Myles?" Mai pulled away from our group and stared at her friend. "Something happened. What happened?"

"You might want to see."


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! Here's my third chapter. Ghost Hunt does not belong to me but I hope you enjoy! Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, I've been sick.

~Drillgirl13

—

Mai's P.O.V

I ran out into the hall with Myles right behind me. Something in his voice made me really nervous.

Myles grabbed my elbow and he led me down towards the hall we first came in. I smelt the blood before I even saw it and my heart started to pound. Everyone was gathered in the hall and I saw Haven, Stella, and Kiara with their mouth covered and their face extremely pale. My eyes followed the path of their eyes and there nailed to the wall was a young man, no older than twenty. He was one of the boys who came in with one of the groups.

Tears started to fill my eyes and fall. The boy's neck was cut and blood ran down his chest. Blood also flowed from his arms and legs where the nails were driven in and a cloth hang from his neck as if it was used to gag him.

The SPR group gasped from behind me. "How is this possible?" Monk walked pass me to stare at the boy. "We all just got here."

"Mai!" Stella yelled and pointed at the front door. I rubbed at my eyes to be able to read the writing.

On the door, written in blood was, "None shall leave. If you try we shall kill you. You have entered to gates of hell and here you shall stay!"

I looked at my group and they all nodded. Slowly, I turned to everyone in the house. "My group and I can you get you out of here with no problems at all. We can transfer you onto the astral plain, while someone traps the spirit here. It will take a lot of energy but I don't think any more people should die," I then turned to my little group. "I don't think you guys should stay here either."

"Well, you're the boss," Balthazar said. "If you leave we have to leave."

I shook my head. The whole room fell into silence. "I'm staying. I have to. You guys will go"

"No way!" Haven yelled. "We are in this together!"

"But, your families…"

"Our parents knew from the very beginning what kind of trouble we could get in when we joined your club," Atticus grinned. "Heck, my parents knew how much danger I would be in once we realized my psychic powers."

"Yeah and Mai, after this case we may never see each other again," Stella said sadly. "We're all taking different steps to control our psychic powers. Not all of us have spirit guides or experienced people to teach us. This is our last case together, we're staying."

I looked at all of them and knew nothing would change their minds. Soon they would leave the country with their new teachers and I'll stay behind. I had no choice so I smiled sadly at them.

Balthazar held out his hand in the middle of our group. "Let's show this ghost, no, everyone what kids can do. We may not be wise, we may do stupid things but when it comes to what's important we don't run. Let's make sure this ghost doesn't hurt anyone."

We all piled our hands on his. "Let's do this!" Everyone yelled and I just grinned at my weird group.

"Atticus and Balthazar do you think you can use your telepathy to confuse the spirit?" I asked.

"One confused ghost coming up!" Both boys cheered.

"Myles, I need you to keep an eye on the spirit's aura and mind. Make sure he's not up to anything or he doesn't realize what's going on."

"Got it."

"Stella, you use your dowsing to show the boys exactly where the spirit is."

"I'll try my best, Mai."

"Kiara, if Myles gets tired you keep an eye on the spirits aura and if you see anything in the future tell me right away."

Kiara smiled at me and gave me a thumps up.

"Mai," Haven said calmly. "I can send an animal to send a message to anyone on the outside."

"Good!" I grinned. "Of course I'll bring everyone outside. Everyone who wants to leave better be ready in the next hour." I looked over at Naru. I knew perfectly well that idiot wouldn't leave. But, the other groups were scared and I would do my best to get them out.

"That's it," I informed. "Go and do what you can."

"Ok!" My group took off in various directions to prepare while I stayed near the only exit I could use. _Gene please help me._

_ Don't worry Mai. I'm right by your side. I'll help you with whatever I can._


	4. Chapter 4

HEY GUYS! I'm back and kicking with the fourth chapter of Black Rose! Everything has been hectic with visiting colleges and all but I'm alive and back. Remember, Ghost Hunt does not belong to me but I hove you enjoy. Don't forget to review! I love reading your comments! 3

~ Drillgirl13

Mai's P.O.V

I lay on the hard wood floor with my arms folded over my eyes, breathing heavily. It took not just a lot of PK but a lot of physical energy to get everyone out. Now the only people left in the house were SPR, my little group, a few maids, the cook, and the host's family.

Something cold touched my forehead and I jumped up almost creaming until I saw Atticus and Balthazar. Both boys held little blue bags full of ice and a glass full of lemonade,

"Atticus! Balthazar! That wasn't funny! You scared the heck out of me!" I scolded.

Both boys looked at each other but didn't grin like I thought they would. Something was wrong with them?

"What's wrong? What happened?" As these words left my mouth, SPR and my group entered the entrance way. Both boys looked towards Kiara then dropped their eyes. They were hiding something from me!

"Kiara? Did you see something?" I asked her gently.

She physically flinched and then stared at her toes. I saw that Haven's, Stella's, and Myles' eyes narrow at her. Their eyes held the same question as me. So Atticus, Balthazar, and Kiara were hiding something from us!

"What did you see, Kiara?" I demanded and she just shook her head as tears brimmed around her eyes. "You know I'm being considerate of your feelings and asking you what you saw. If it has to do with the case then you have to tell us if you don't I'll ask Myles to read your mind."

Kiara tensed and looked sideways at Myles. He watched her seriously and nodded for her to tell us everything.

"I didn't see the future but the past. It was when the ghost came into the building," she took a gulp of air and continued. "It showed up only a month ago. It wasn't here all along. It told the host-" she broke off and shook her head.

Myles' eyes traveled up to her forehead as he read her mind and his whole body froze. "The ghost wants you Mai. It thinks you're this Kori Sanders. He's angry. And not a real ghost!"

Everyone in my group froze. We've dealt with this before. A ghost who is just and evil psychic comes in and tries to get revenge and kill the people its haunting but this time it was after me!

"What does it want with this Kori Sanders?" I asked.

"He told the host that you ran away and that you must face what is your fate," Myles glanced at me. "What did this Kori Sanders do?"

What did she do?

. . .

_ Mai? Mai! Can you hear me? Do you remember? Please answer Mai! Don't let them take me again. Don't let them take me away from you when I've gotten so close. Please Mai! Remember the BLACK ROSE! Remember what they did and fight against their barriers! DON'T FORGET US! DON'T FORGET ME! I want to live._

_I don't want this war. I just to be with you and make flower tiaras again._

_Remember me please._


	5. Chapter 5

Mai: Whoa! Drill Girl! That was a freaky ending!

Me: I try my best.

Mai: OH NO! Are you going to kill me off!

Me: Hmm I wonder…

Mai: NOOOOOOO-

Naru: Drillgirl13 does not own us or Ghost Hunt.

Mai: Hey Naru! That was my line!

Me: I hope you review!

Mai: You're as heartless as Naru!

Mai's P.O.V

_When I touched down on the astral plane, I immediately looked for Gene. He wasn't here though. Darkness was the only thing that surrounded me and gave me the creeps._

_ "Hey Gene! Gene where are you? Gene!" I screamed as a shiver went down my spine and I spun around._

_ Behind me stood, well, me! It was me but at the same time it wasn't. She was the same height, had the same hair color, and her face made it seem as if I was staring into a mirror. But, her grey eyes and smiling face when I wasn't smiling threw out the whole mirror idea._

_ "Hello Mai," she said. Even her voice sounded like mine!_

_ "Who are you? What happened to Gene?" I stumbled over my words as I took a step away from her._

_ Her smile fell and her eyes grew sad. "You don't remember do you?"_

_ "Remember what?" I asked._

_ The girl looked down at her hand and a velvet black rose formed from the smoke and into her hand. Suddenly, it crystalized and she held it out to me. "A black rose is pretty but within its dark folds it holds many secrets."_

_ I took the rose from her hand and then the astral plane started to shake. "Who are you?!" I screamed as she became fuzzy._

_ She smiled sadly. "I wonder. Burn down the house Mai. He's afraid of fire, he always has been. Don't let him catch you."_

_ "Who are you talking about? Who are you?"_

_ "Me? I'm Kori Sanders, Mai. Don't cha remember?"_

Naru's P.O.V

After we all heard that Mai was the target, we all decided to share a base and rooms. Truthfully, I didn't like Myles one bit. He gave off a bad feeling and he was almost attached to Mai's hip all the time. Except now. The only ones in the room was Lin, Mai, and me. Just like old times.

Lin sat staring at the screen and sometimes would check to make sure Mai was ok. I, on the other hand, didn't spare her a glance as I listened to the audio. Not only did she have my brother pinning over her, she had the Myles guy always by her side.

I huffed and turned up the audio louder, trying my hardest not to think about anything but my work.

"Ouch!"

Lin and me jumped to our feet almost instantly and turned to see that Mai had rolled off the couch and now was sitting on the ground rubbing her back.

"Where did that come from?" Lin asked pointing at a black rose lying on the floor near Mai's hand.

"Oh! Kori gave it to me!" She smiled at the rose and then her smile fell and her eyes became glazed. "Where did this rose come from?"

Lin looked at me and I sighed.

"Mai," I said calmly as I kneeled down next to the brunette. "You just said Kori gave it to you. Stop playing games."

"Who's Kori?" She asked and cocked her head at me. "I don't know a Kori-"

She trailed off and I could almost see the wheels turning in her head and then her eyes widened. "Naru!"

"What Mai? There's no need to yell."

"When did you and Lin return from England?"

Both Lin and I froze. "Mai, we've been working with you on this case for a while."

"Case?" Mai asked. "What do you mean? Why would there be a case at the BLACK ROSE institution? They are the best ghost experts around!"

"BLACK ROSE? What are you talking about Mai?" I asked and looked at Lin.

Mai shook her head. "What am I talking about? This isn't BLACK ROSE."

"Mai-"

She groaned and grabbed at her head. "She said burn the house. He hates fire and he always has. Burn the house Naru."

Mai's P.O.V

_ "Sir, her and her sister aren't stupid. They will_ _break through your barriers."_

_ "No! Not yet! He hasn't risen. Mai can't remember. Stop Kori from interfering!"_

_ "What would you have me do sir?"_

_ Both men turned to the metal table. I couldn't see either's face because they were hidden behind black hoods. On the table lay me. No! Kori lay on that table._

_ "Wake her up. She can't astral project if she's awake."_

_ "How do I wake her from such a trance, sir?"_

_ "Shock her."_

_ "But sir! That will harm Mai too!"_

_ "She'll live. Now do it!"_

_ "Yes sir."_

_ One of the men brought out one of those machines they use to start someone's heart again. He rubbed the two plates together and touched it to Kori's chest. She and I both screamed. I grabbed at my chest, trying to make the pain go away. What's happening? Why am I feeling her pain?_

_ Warm arms wrapped around me and I looked up into Gene's eyes._

_ "I'm sorry. I wish I could help you but I can't. Just close your eyes Mai," He whispered. "Burn down the house and never return."_

_ I close my eyes just as he said to do as I felt the pain finally dissolve. Kori, who are you? _


	6. Chapter 6

Mai: Ghost hunt does not belong to Drillgirl13, it belongs to its original owner! Ha! I beat you to it this time Naru!

Naru: Was standing here and waiting all day really worth it.

Mai: Of course! As long as I beat you Naru!

Naru: Whatever…

Drillgirl13: I hope you guys enjoy and sorry about the long wait nya!

Mai's P.O.V

_I glanced around the area and heaved a sigh of relief. There was no bloody room or a tortured girl laying on the table or a fire eating away at an evil grin. It was just a field of wild flowers with the sun setting in the distance._

_ "Thank God. It just a normal dream," I sighed._

_ "Not quite, Mai," I jumped and turned to the intruder and froze. Myles stood in front of me grinning like a fox._

_ "How did you get in my dream?!" I yelled. "You can't astral project!"_

_ "No but when someone reads minds they can also force their thoughts into someone else's head," he cocked his head. "Exactly what I'm doing now. If it wasn't for the Gene kid or Kori, you'd be easy to control."_

_ "You're a liar and a traitor!" I screamed. "Get out of my dream!"_

_ "Wow! I'm disappointed Mai," Myles circled me like a wolf after fresh meat. "You can't even remember who you are and yet you believe a dream that this Gene kid conjured up. He could be trying to pit us against each other."_

_ "Gene has nothing to do with my dreams! He just guides me through them!"_

_ "Well he's guiding the wrong way!"_

_ "No! You were the one who was guiding me the wrong way the whole time! You were the one who told me I should pay more attention to my school work and that Monk, Ayako, Yasu, John, and Masako were distraction! While Gene was trying to guide me to the people who are like family to me, you were guiding me a different way!"_

_ Myles eyes glinted red as two big black dogs with ruby eyes crawled out of the surrounding forest. The sky grew dark and lighting flashed across it. "I tried to play nice but now you're going to regret being born. Sick her!"_

_ The black dogs launched at me and I screamed, throwing up my arms to protect my face._

_. . ._

I sprung up from my pillow, trying to get air into my lungs. Sweat coated my forehead. Slowly, I turned towards my alarm clock and groaned. It was on 6:00am. Instead of being late on the first day I get back to working with Naru, I'm going to be early.

I stretched and then walked over to my dresser to find what I was going to wear. A picture caught my eyes and had me thinking of my dream. Myles was a traitor. He worked for the BLACK ROSE this whole time and not only that but he knew who Kori was!

After Naru and SPR burned down the house and explained everything to the owner I started to get weird vibes and it ended up coming from Myles. Before burning down the house he kept trying to talk us out of it, saying it was stupid and that the ghost couldn't be afraid of fire. Then my intuition kicked in and I saw Myles for what he really was. I confronted him and that's when I found out he'd been watching me, making sure I got nowhere close to finding out who Kori was. It was his job to separate me from everyone but himself. His job was to make me trust him so he could use.

My anger flared and I slammed the picture of a smiling Myles and me down into my drawers. I couldn't believe he tricked me! I mean I know I'm clueless and Naru use to always use his mind games on me but I always knew when someone was friend or foe. But how come I didn't know Myles was foe?

I sighed and pulled on my clothes. It didn't matter now. Myles disappeared and I never told SPR about Myles' involvement. I guess I just wanted to deal with him myself.

Naru's P.O.V

I heard the door open and shut. Who could be here so early? We weren't open, Lin was already next door, and Mai wasn't due in for another hour or make that another hour and a half since she's always late. I groaned and got up to go investigate and to my shock, there was Mai hanging up her jacket.

Mai smiled. "Hey Naru! It feels so weird being back."

"Why are you here so early?" I asked, watching her questioningly as she walked towards the kitchen. I followed her in with a sigh.

"I couldn't sleep so I went on a walk and then came here," She answered giving me an excited grin. "I guess I couldn't wait to be back!"

I rolled my eyes at her peppiness and walked away. "Oh, by the way, everyone will be here within an hour. We have a client coming."

"Yes boss!"

"And Mai,"

"Yes?"

"Tea."

From the corner of my eye I saw Mai physically deflate. She gave me a mock salute and called, "Yes oh great Naru!"

I chuckled as I walked back into my office. I guess it was a good thing to have Mai back.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Ghost Hunt! But I hope you enjoy my story! And school is finally over and I can start writing more of my stories!

Mai's P.O.V

_Dear Ms. Mai Taniyama,_

_ I know you don't know me but I'm Dr. Jakob Walker and I know a lot about you and the group you work for. I've sent this letter to you in an attempt to ask for your help. Don't worry, the young Oliver Davis won't decline my offer since both Martin and Luella Davis have agreed to bringing you all here to England. I've already sent your boss a letter but I sent this letter to you because I know about BLACK ROSE. It's your choice whether or not you come but I want to help you remember them so we can save the young Kori Sanders and many others._

_ I hope to see you there._

_ Dr. Jakob Walker_

. . .

I sighed deeply and continued to look out the window of the plane. It was a silent ride for the most part. At least for me it was. Naru's parents bought a private jet to pick us up and the seating arrangements were good and bad. Lin and Masako sat in the only two single seats, Lin because he doesn't talk much and Masako said she wanted to sleep so her psychic abilities would be strong. Ayako sat next to the window with Monk taking the end seat and across from them was Yasu taking the end while John sat by the window. I was stuck with Naru but instead of being at the end, where I could talk to everyone, I was by the window. Naru was still a kill joy!

I grumbled, letting my head rest against the window and my eyes drift shut.

_"Mai! Mai!" My eyes opened and a small Kori stood above me. Her eyes gleamed with excitement and she wore black leggings, a white v-neck, and a dark green vest that had many different pockets. "Come on Mai! We have to go before-"_

_ Her words trailed off as another shadow stood over us. "what do you think you're doing Mai?"_

_ I glared at the man, knowing somewhere in the back of my mind he could really hurt me unless given permission. "Taking a nap, duh!" _

_ "Mai!" Kori called in alarm as she was pushed away and the man grabbed my forearm. I cried out in pain when my arm was twisted behind my back._

_ "Oh yeah smart mouth? Let's go see the boss," the man dragged me into a big iron warehouse, where he then pulled me down some swirly stairs and then threw me in a medical examination room._

_ I jumped to my feet and growled, "Don't you EVER touch me!"_

_ "Oh Mai. Didn't anyone tell you to respect your elders," I turned to another man wearing a red cloak with silver cuffs. This man, I knew, was named Senri and under his hood he was a young man with blonde hair and greenish-blue eyes and he owned BLACK ROSE._

_ "What do you want, Senri?" I hissed._

_ "I want you to astral project and do something for me," Senri adjusted his cuffs. "I want you to go to the future and do something."_

_ "You wish! Messing with the future is too dangerous. You can change the whole outcome and I refuse to do it."_

_ "Fine," Senri snapped his fingers and two huge guys grabbed me and pulled me into another room. They dumped me in a tin tub full of ice. I jumped and fought to get out but they held me in. Senri moved to stand next to the tub. "we'll just have to put you in a trance."_

_ "No!" I screamed. _

_ I don't know how long I was in the ice trying to escape but then I was sitting by the side of the road. This road I knew! The me in this dream didn't know what the road meant. But I, the me outside the dream, knew the road. I walked up to a lone deer and hit it in the rump. It took off into the road and in front of the car. The car avoided the deer but went around the corner too fast and hit a young man. The car stopped for a moment but then took off, without checking on the young man. _

_ I walked up to the young man. I didn't want to go farther but it felt as if my body was being controlled. I couldn't fight it. Tears welled up in my eyes when I looked into Gene's lifeless face. The me in this dream, without a second thought, kicked Gene's lifeless body into the lake._

I awoke from my dream screaming with Lin and Monk holding me down. My whole body shock with sobs and I started to cry. "I don't want to remember. I don't want to remember."

"What are you talking about, Mai?" Naru asked. Our eyes met and my whole body shut down. I stopped fighting and crying. Most of all, I stopped talking. I'm the reason Naru's brother was dead. It was my fault Gene died. How could I look at Naru and his parents? How could I look at Gene ever again?

Everyone shared a glance when I fell into a silence. They spent a good half an hour trying to get me to talk about my dream but I remained silent. I remained silent when the plane landed, remained silent in the cab, and remained silent when the Davises showed us around their house.

Madoka once told me that I reminded her of Gene because of my cheerfulness but now I didn't want to be compared to him. I killed Gene! I didn't have a right to be compared to such a nice guy!

Naru's P.O.V

Mai still remained silent throughout breakfast even when everyone tried to include her. She stared at her food not moving a finger to even touch it. My mother looked very worried about her and I was afraid to see what she would do to get Mai to smile.

They had asked me when everyone retired the other night if Mai was always quiet and I quickly reassured them that she was the loudest of the group and always fought with me. I explained how she could astral project and after waking up from a dream on the plane she hasn't been the same.

"Well it's great that you guys could come and help Dr. Walker," my mother broke the silence and smiled brightly. Everyone but Mai smiled back at her.

Mai pushed away from the table and stood on shaky legs. "Excuse me," Mai whispered softly. "I'm not feeling well so I'm just going to retire back to my room." She bowed and left us all in silence.

"I think she should return to Japan," Monk stated.

"Huh? Why?" Yasu turned to Monk. "Maybe it's just jet lag."

"Before the plane landed?" Ayako shook her head. "Clearly Mai is disturbed by something. And rightfully so. She's never left Japan where her parents were born and raised and people keep mistaking her for this Kori Sanders girl. And then there is that thing called BLACK ROSE."

"And Dr. Walker will talk about it with you guys," My father imputed.

"Maybe Mai doesn't want to know. Maybe she just wants to go home and live her normal life," John stated. Everyone fell into silence to think this through and then they all looked at me.

I took a sip of my tea and shock my head. "It's up to Mai."


End file.
